tric5efandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter
The martial hero relies on the strength of his arm and the sharpness of his blade to survive. He is the warrior, the guard, the scout, the marshal: the ultimate fighting man. __TOC__ Fighter Theme Features All Fighters, regardless of their other Class Features, gain the following proficiencies and abilities upon choosing the Fighter Theme: The Fighter gains training with all weapon groups. The Fighter gains training with light armor, heavy armor, and shields. The Fighter cannot perform magic. The fighter gains training in Athletics and Endurance. * The fighter chooses two role-based class features, gaining the skill training and class maneuvers of those class features. * The fighter chooses one fighting style class feature, gaining that style's weapon group expertise and class maneuver. * The fighter chooses two at-will maneuvers that are available to him based on his class features. * At level 0, the fighter may perform one class maneuver per encounter. The Essential Fighter This chapter presents many different options for creating a Martial Hero, also known as a Fighter. Many of these options can seem daunting, so the following builds have been distilled down into the essential necessities. Each of these builds has been constructed using the Essential Array ability scores, choosing abilities and adding the +2 racial ability bonuses so that the final ability scores become 18/16/14/12/11 regardless of the character’s race. This ensures that the character begins play with their abilities optimized for that class’s rigors, and won’t find themselves particularly hampered compared to another player. Blademaster (Essential Warrior) Knight Defender (Essential Guard) Archer (Essential Scout) Captain (Essential Marshal) The Complete Fighter If you feel like delving into the nuts and bolts of character design, you can skip past the Essential builds and construct a Complete Fighter, which takes significantly more work but will result in a vision that is uniquely your own. There are four possible Complete Fighter starting points: Warrior (Martial Striker) The Warrior focuses her martial prowess into raw, brutal combat, striving to be the best weapons-master the world has seen. Any opponent, any weapon, in any situation; none can match the Warrior for raw prowess with a blade or bow. Guard (Martial Defender) The Guard focuses his martial prowess into defending others, standing fast against enemies that would slay a lesser man in a single blow. Frequently wearing heavy armor and a shield, the Guard's duty is to protect his charges. Scout (Martial Controller) The Scout focuses his martial prowess into an unparalleled tactical acumen, knowing where to direct traps and ranged volleys where they will be the most disruptive to the enemy's plans. Most often wielding bows or other long-ranged weapons, the Scout is also trained to infiltrate the enemy's lines, gathering information and reporting back without being seen. Marshal (Martial Leader) The Marshal focuses her martial prowess into teamwork and leadership, guiding and protecting her allies with keen insight and encouragement. The Marshal does not neglect her own combat abilities, however - she is equally at home on foot or in the saddle, wielding bow or blade, wearing leather or maille. Fighter (Martial Generalist) You can easily choose to create a generalist Fighter as a starting character, simply by picking Role-based Class Features from two different Roles. This will dilute your ability to fulfill each Role, but allows much more flexibility during character creation.